1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal separators for waiting rooms particularly in veterinary offices and hospitals.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.98
The invention comprises a resting area for a pet in a waiting room which is cordoned off from other similar areas and includes an integral chair for the pet owner. This novel and efficient arrangement keeps the pets separated and at ease in contrast to the situation in most waiting rooms where the pets are in a high state of anxiety due to the other pets nearby.
Generally, the pets are on the floor or on their owner's laps while waiting to be seen by the veterinarian. In an often crowded office this can lead to chaos. There is a definite need for a device or apparatus to separate the pets in a waiting room. Such a device should be economical, easy to use, and adaptable to different office arrangements.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 903,218 to MIDDLEBROOKE discloses a foldable dog bed with various separators to keep the dogs apart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,972 to KILBURN discloses a portable free stall comprising a base and two long channels and two short channels arranged at right angles to form a rectangular configuration. Individual stalls are formed by a plurality of longitudinally spaced upright angles which are secured along one of the longitudinal channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,861 to STROUP discloses a bedding device for animal stalls while U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,319 to McCRORY and U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,130 to ELIAS disclose animal and, in particular, dog beds.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 42,730; 135,425 and 388,191 show the combination of a chair with another piece of furniture such as a cradle but are otherwise irrelevant.
In general, none of the above patents are even close to the present invention which solves a unique problem in an unobvious manner. The invention provides security eliminating the possibility of attacks by more aggressive pets while providing a comfortable and attractive environment for both pets and their owners.